


A Chance Meeting Over Bowties

by volatile_hearts



Series: Eclectic Tastes Indeed [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatile_hearts/pseuds/volatile_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale blinked a few times as he watched the gangly, brown-haired man quickly whip of the worn-down, beat-up, slightly singed, old red bowtie and put the new one on.</p><p>"What do you think?" he says, spinning just enough to make his jacket flare out and sweeps his hands out to his sides for an extra, dramatic effect.</p><p>[5). Hurt/Comfort, 5 and 10- The Doctor and Aziraphale]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting Over Bowties

He strolled casually between the aisles, until he reached the section of the department store he was looking for. While he hated leaving his bookstore more than necessary and he could fashion his own bowtie out of the ether - being an angel did have its perks - there was something pleasing about looking at all of the bowties, beautifully displayed in a variety of patterns and colors. Current trending styles might not be very important to someone who last changed their wardrobe in the 1940s, but they were still fun to look at.

His hand was reaching for a lovely red silk one when someone else snapped it up before him.

Aziraphale blinked a few times as he watched the gangly, brown-haired man quickly whip of the worn-down, beat-up, slightly singed, old red bowtie and put the new one on.

"What do you think?" he says, spinning just enough to make his jacket flare out and sweeps his hands out to his sides for an extra, dramatic effect.

"Oh, umm," Aziraphale says. There's something eerily familiar about this man like a memory that's dancing just out of reach, but the only way that could be true for Aziraphale is if he had met this man sometime in the early 5th century or so.

But that's clearly impossible so he just tells the young man, "It's quite cunning, I think."

"See!" he crows quite joyously, if a little over enthusiastically, then quietly and a bit sullenly, "I told Amy bowties are cool."

"Is everything alright, my dear chap?" Aziraphale asks concerned, wanting to ease pain and sadness wherever he saw it. Even over a bowtie.

The man looks up startled, as if he forgot Aziraphale was there.

It's then that Aziraphale gets a look into his eyes - they're old. Not as old as him mind you, but far older than any human's has right to be. Something clicks into place and Aziraphale smiles kindly.

"I'm sure, Doctor," Aziraphale begins, stepping into the alien's space and adjusting the fine, silk bowtie to be perfectly straight, "That your friend Amy was mistaken, and I can assure you that bowties are indeed very - uh - cool."

There's a beat where the Doctor looks like he wants to ask something.

"Angel approved," Aziraphale tries to assure, stepping back.

"Um, yes, of course!" the Doctor replies. There's a hint of disbelief still lurking in his eyes, but he appears to know better than to comment on it. "I'll have to tell her right away!"

There's something a bit false in that last statement. Fake cheer spread over a deeper hurt.

"I'm sure one day," Aziraphale says, consoling, "You will be able to see all your friends again. But perhaps not for a while longer. Until we meet again, Doctor."

With that he vanishes from the store, reappearing in the condo above his rare books shop and collection to make a fresh cup of tea, leaving the bowties for someone else to enjoy.

 


End file.
